


Kinktober Day 16: Cock Vore

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Cock Vore, M/M, Macro/Micro, Shrinking, Urethral Play, nonfatal vore, urethral Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: Kinktober Day 16 PromptCock VoreA commission for someone on Furaffinity.





	Kinktober Day 16: Cock Vore

When Nuri mentioned that he wanted to try something new, Gisher knew that they were close enough friends that it was going to be something a little… interesting.   
  
“You have so many potions that can change the size of things, right?” Nuri started, doing his best to not sound like he was wheedling into something Gisher wouldn’t enjoy. It still made Gisher lift a brow, looking to his friend with a semblance of suspicion.   
  
“I do,” he replied, gesturing to one of the various storage containers that held said potions, and Nuri was quick to go poke around in them, looking through their various labels until he found just one that he thought would do the job. He returned with it, letting Gisher read the label that stated in smooth, fluid writing: Shrinking Potion. “Just what do you plan on doing with that?”  
  
“Well,” Nuri started with a small pause, “I thought it might be nice if I could use it to sleep in your ballsack tonight, if you wouldn’t mind?”  
  
Gisher didn’t seem _too_ surprised. Though it was hardly an expected request, Nuri had asked for odder. It seemed harmless enough, and he could rarely say no with any real conviction to his best friend. Instead, he gave a subtle sigh, acting up his ‘inconvenience’ a little just to tease the other. It had Nuri on the edge of his seat until Gisher flashed him a smile to revel the facade. “We can try it for tonight,” he relented, shifting back to get comfortable, reclining as he rolled onto his side to get comfortable. The last thing he wanted was trying to work the other into his cock while not getting settled in to a better position.  


His gaze focused up as he watched his friend down the potion in one gulp, stretching his wings and limbs out as he did his best to get comfortable as well. Not wanting to get lost in what would be their gradual size difference soon, Nuri moved over to Gisher, feeling himself start to decrease in size as he waited until he was small enough to step up onto Gisher’s offered hand like it was a platform for him to climb. He settled on his palm comfortably, curling against his fingers and nuzzling against the other dragon’s claws as the rest of his shrinking finally came to a stop, making him the perfect, small size to be able to fit easily in the other’s urethra. Though it was a new experience, both of them found themselves oddly eager and interested in giving it a shot. As Gisher rolled over onto his back, he felt his cock throb to his full length in the excitement and anticipation of what was to come. He knew it would be easier for his friend to work his way down the inside of his cock of he was hard; though it would be a bit of a tighter fit with his member engorged with arousal, it meant it would also be a straight shot down his length to his ball sack.   
  
He had to be careful with the shrunken dragon, knowing he didn’t want to hurt him with a singular wrong move. Very carefully, Gisher moved his hand down to let Nuri perch on the tip of his erect cock, with the other dragon balancing carefully there to not dig in his claws on the sensitive skin of the cockhead, before moving his way to the slit opening at the tip. Carefully folding his claws, he moved to casually dip his head inwards first, taking a sharp breath so he’d have plenty of air on his way down. He pressed his head down the tip of Gisher’s urethra first, making sure that he didn’t pull back or up, careful to not get his horns caught in that sensitive skin at the interior of his cock. Instead, he worked his shoulders down as well, working one arm up next to his head, followed by the next until half of his body was still protruding from the tip of Gisher’s dick. From there, he folded his hands together, pressing them forward so his body would start to move naturally on its own down while he wriggled his weight down, relying on gravity to carry him down through the tight passage of his ejaculatory duct, not wanting to accidentally wind up in the other dragon’s bladder rather than his balls. Once he made sure he caught that path instead, he felt Gisher give his tail a little push, making that the only thing that had been poking out of the tip of his cock first while he moved the rest of the way through him.   
  
Gisher let out a sharp little groan, dealing with the strange sensation of his friend traversing through the length of his cock. It was nearly overwhelming, a sharp feeling of almost pleasure as he felt Nuri working his way through his dick, watching as the slight movement bulged him out temporarily from within, though that movement was gradually moving downward, as well. There was a momentary pressure from within as he made it to the base of his cock, and Gisher reached down to rub some of the lingering soreness away from where Nuri had stretched him just a little too much for him to ignore without some discomfort. Just as he felt that pressure move within, he felt the movement shift lower, and finally with a small ‘plop’ of a feeling, Gisher felt Nuri descend into his balls. Here, the other dragon was actually able to move around a little more, stretching comfortably as he felt himself hang in the looser skin just under his cock.   
  
Gisher shuddered from the odd feeling of being stimulated from within his sack, reaching down to cup his balls to feel Nuri moving and getting comfortable within. Nuri exhaled in relief, surprised by the almost hammock like feeling of being encompassed by the other’s body. Only once he was sure that Nuri was safe from his tight travels down, and settled within his cock, did Gisher relax as well. It seemed both of them were going to be resting easily that night with those shared, new sensations.

  
  



End file.
